Yoshi-sama
Yoshi-sama (夜死, lit. "Night Death") is a former citizen of the Rokungai district.He was transformed into a hollow in one of Aizen expiriments. He is currently a Arrancar who wishes to get revenge on Soul Soul Society and the World of the Living. His current plan of revenge is will be unknown until later. He is the leader of the Movement of Venganza Appearance Yoshi is a tall male with red hair and dark red eyes. He wear a unzipped white jacket along with white pants similiar to what espada wear. He has white horns growing from the top of his head and a white lizards tail from behind. His hollow mask if on his lower chest, with SUBJECT A being printed on him, that mark came from a tattoo Aizen had placed on him for being the first test subject to survive the hogyoku influence and gain hollow powers. Unfortunately Aizen discarded and abadoned him after Yoshi lost his battle to his Inner Hollow. Before Aizen's experiments Yoshi was a nice little boy living in Rukongai. Personality Yoshi is a very queit and likes to keep to himself, he isn't used ot showing his emotions not even to his subordinates. Before Aizen tested on him he was a very outgoing boy with many friends and a loving family but became more reserved after all his family and friends were killed. History Yoshi lived in Rukongai district 50 a bad place to be but not the worst. Yoshi came from a exceptionally rich family who supported him throughout his life. When Aizen began his experiments people from Rukongai began to dissapear. His parents were the first to go to power Aizen Hogyoku. Yoshi went into a depression without his parents and began to go outside less and less and began to resent the world. One day Yoshi decided to go outside and see his friends again but they also had dissappeared shortly after. Aizen then approached Yoshi telling him that if he wanted to be with his family to come with him. Yoshi went with him not knowing what Aizen actual plans were. Aizen then bagan to test his body and thus the experiments resulted in his death and made him a vizard. Yoshi battled with his Inner Hollow daily but eventaully succumbed to it and he became a Arrancar. He also claims to know Muteki and said that they used to work for Aizen although he hasen't explained why yet. After he was abadoned by Aizen and turned into a hollow it is revealed that he also died and was brought back into a different body and that he is a Jika Monsuta. Even though he is a Jika Monsuta he can't have his true power until he finds out the reason why he was brought back. Synopsis Movement of the Venganza Arc Yoshi first meets his old friend Muteki in Las Noches with the rest of the Movement of Venganza. Yoshi then greets his old friend and says that its been so long. He then says that he has been expecting him to come here and says that its no wonder he forgot his past and says that he will tell him his past. All of the members on the Movement have a meeting, when they all get there from their rooms Yoshi reveals that he used to be a shinigami. Movement vs Espada Arc After the Movement vs Espada Arc he is seen adding a new member to the Movement, Viento. Top Arrancar of Las Noches Later him and the rest of the Movement completly invade Soul Society mixing it with the Las Noches and Hueco Mundo making Yoshi king of all worlds. Muteki vs Movement After he sucessfully invades Soul Society and merges it with Hueco Mundo he is defeated by the now evolved Muteki. He is last seen seeing into the future, then a large crack appears in the earth making Yoshi drop into as thousands of screams are heard and Yoshi cries out, and yells that he was always alone and that he hates Muteki and will get revenge for this. Powers & Abilities Artificial Hogyoku Creatue: It is unknown how he created it or if its a living being. He created it to merge Hueco Mundo and Soul Society making it considerable stronger than the previous Hogyoku. Immense Spiratual Pressure: His spirit energy is very great supressing strong foes and is above that of most captains. Yun claims that he is the only person who can feel someone's so strong spirit energy and that his power is like a ant in forest fire and that it could destroy you and make you dust in a matter of seconds. Sonido Master: He is a master of Sonido being the fastest person in the Movement . Hand to Hand Combat: He is very muscular and thus is very good in close combat fighting. He battles with his team regurarly and usually trains with all of them with just his bare hands walking out of it with only minor damage done to his hands. Cero: His cero is strongest of all in the Movement . It has the greatest strength and can be fired easily and is extrmely fast. His cero is colored green. Hierro: His Hierro is very advanced and can withstand great force and come out unharmed as seen when he had a sparring match against Yun and Yun launched 3 cero in his resurreccion form and came unharmed and blocked with his hands. Garganta: Being a hollow he can literally tear open a hole and travel through dimensions similiar to how shinigami use their senkaimon. Highly Perceptive Combat: Hypnosis: Its is unknown how but he can control his enemies with hypnosis. He uses it on Shar and takes control of both bodies, assuming that his hypnosis powers are very powerful. Although his abilities only allow him to control hollows. Zanpakutou His zanpaktou is named Infinita Venganza spanish for revenge. He conceals his sword in his mouth and only takes out during extrmely tough times. It is a standard katana with a light brown yellow hilt. Resurreccion: His release phrase for Infinita Venganza is Show Hate.The image he takes while in his Resurreccion is unknown because he was shielded in a shroud of darkness. Later it is shown that he literally is the dark cloud. Resurreccion Special Ability: His ability somehow stops others powers from activating as seen when he prevented Muteki from releasing his sword. In this form he has the ability to prevent or shut down any and all powers from zanpaktou's near him and can literally enter a inner world and kill the zanpaktou. He can fight as this form and takes no damage when in this form. Quotes *''"Its good to see a friend again."'' *''"I want my parents back."'' (After he lost his parents) *''"Members of my Movement meet Muteki... me and him go way back."'' Trivia *He claims he knows about Muteki past *He is left handed and right handed *His sword isn't shown in his picture *Due to Aizen testing Yoshi somehow was given a tail. Category:Arrancar Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Twonjr2